Your Soul
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar suara Ino. Meski suara itu ... tak lagi berwujud. / Mungkin, ini adalah kesempatan baginya—kesempatan terakhir. /ShikaIno for SIFD#3. Two-shots. Warnings inside.
1. Bloody Birthday

_Buagh._

"UWAAH!"

Satu pukulan telak diterima sang pemuda Akimichi dari lawan yang tengah dihadapinya. Pukulan dengan tenaga tidak main-main tersebut bahkan berhasil membuat Akimichi Chouji terhempas sejauh tiga meter dan terguling beberapa meter lagi. Hal ini membuat sang pengendali bayangan terkesiap dan refleks berteriak.

"CHOUJI!"

Sosok lain berkulit gelap dan berambut merah berusaha lari menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil Chouji tersebut. Namun, pergerakannya dihadang oleh pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan kulit yang juga berwarna kecokelatan. Gerakan pemuda itu sedikit kaku, tapi tim Konoha tahu bahwa kekuatan musuh yang tengah mereka hadapi ini tidak main-main. _Shinobi-shinobi_ Kumo bukan lawan yang enteng dan kondisi mereka saat ini yang seolah tengah terhipnotis menambah nilai serang dari para _shinobi_ tersebut.

Yamanaka Ino dalam tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah langsung menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengeluarkan _kunai_ dan mulai melawan musuh di hadapannya dengan gerakan yang cekatan. Pun demikian, gadis itu juga sedikitnya menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena hantaman langsung dari pemuda berotot di hadapannya. Ino tahu, tubuh yang ia rasuki sekarang tidak akan kuat untuk menahan hantaman langsung—minimal patah tulang tidak dapat dihindarkan. Kondisi itu akan sangat berbahaya, bahkan bagi jiwanya yang sedang berada dalam tubuh pinjaman tersebut.

Melihat perjuangan Ino, fokus Nara Shikamaru sedikit terpecah. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengaliri pelipisnya sementara ia memikirkan taktik untuk bertahan. Sesungguhnya, sejak awal Shikamaru merasa tindakan mereka yang langsung mengkonfrontasi tim Kumo yang diduga telah dikendalikan Kabuto adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Misi mereka seharusnya mencari tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan dari para _shinobi_ Kumo yang bertingkah di luar kewajaran—bukan justru melawan mereka.

Tetapi saat itu, tidak ada jalan lain untuk mengulur waktu. Mereka harus menyerang. Dan meskipun Shikamaru sempat mengirimkan pesan darurat untuk mengirimkan tim cadangan, tampaknya tim tersebut tidak dapat datang tepat waktu.

_Ayo, pikir, pikir. Pasti ada jalan!_

Saat Shikamaru tengah berpikir, mendadak suara Chouji yang keras menampar kesadaran Shikamaru.

"SHIKAAA! LARIII!"

Shikamaru terperanjat saat di hadapannya sudah ada sosok yang seharusnya terikat oleh _Kagemane_ miliknya. Sesaat ia lengah, dan _Kagemane_ melemah. Pemuda berambut putih dengan tatapan dingin itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat dan sekejap saja, Shikamaru terpelanting beberapa meter jauhnya—meninggalkan tubuh Yamanaka Ino yang semenjak tadi ia jaga di sampingnya.

"SHIKAAAMARUU!" teriak Ino. "_KYAAAA_!"

"_U-Ugh_!" Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut akibat hantaman keras dari lawannya ditambah benturannya dengan bebatuan dan tanah saat ia terjatuh tadi. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun, samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat. Pemandangan yang membuatnya menahan napas.

Sosok Chouji masih jauh di sana—berusaha bangkit sembari memegangi perutnya. Lalu, sosok gadis berambut merah yang dirasuki Ino saat ini tengah meronta-ronta karena lehernya tercekik—tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berada sekarang. Lalu … pemuda berambut putih yang baru saja memukulnya tadi, kini tidak menaruh perhatian padanya. Tidak—bukan pada Shikamaru.

Tetapi … pada sosok tubuh tak berjiwa yang saat ini tidak ada penjagaan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _kunai_ terangkat.

Shikamaru pun paham, betapa kritis kondisi ini.

"INOOOO! KEMBALI KE TUBUHMU SEKARANGG!"

Ino dalam tubuh gadis berambut merah terkejut akan teriakan Shikamaru. Ia pun tak berlama-lama menunggu. Jiwa Ino dalam tubuh gadis berambut merah langsung membuat segel dan menggumamkan, "_Kai_!" Ino harus segera melepaskan _jutsu_-nya ntuk dapat kembali ke tubuhnya semula—meninggalkan tubuh gadis berambut merah yang langsung berhenti melakukan perlawanan dan kemudian menunjukkan postur yang lunglai.

Di saat-saat yang genting itu, Chouji masih berusaha untuk bahkan bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Andai ia bisa bergerak saat itu, tentu ia sudah akan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang tengah menghunuskan _kunai_. Sementara di tempatnya berada, Shikamaru berusaha untuk membuat segel _Kagemane_ di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang menipis karena darah di pelipisnya belum juga berhenti mengalir.

Sempatkah?

Bayangan hitam baru akan bergerak meliuk untuk mengejar waktu. Namun, takdir tidak bisa menunggu. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kelopak mata itu akan membuka memperlihatkan biru.

Sementara, bagian tajam dari _kunai_ itu sudah melesak—berusaha menembus pertahanan daging di area organ pengatur hidup.

"TIDAAAKK!"

Merah memancar. Menyembur keluar tak henti.

* * *

**YOUR SOUL**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**Shika/Ino.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AR-canon setting with modification. Probably rush-on-attack.**_

**ShikaIno **_**fanfic for**_** ShikaIno **_**Fanday**_**; September 22th-23th.**

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**_**:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**_**without the space**_**)**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

**Bloody Birthday**

* * *

Di atas ranjang sebuah rumah sakit, sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu terduduk. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir ke atas kini berjatuhan hingga sebatas pundaknya. Tatapan mata hitamnya yang menyiratkan kerap menunjukkan kejeniusan di balik kemalasan kini hanya menunjukkan kekosongan belaka.

"Shikamaru … Nak …."

Nara Yoshino tampak tak kuasa melihat kondisi anaknya. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir melihat anaknya dengan perban di kepala? Selain itu, Shikamaru tampak lebih diam dari biasanya dan menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia seolah tidak lagi bisa melihat dunia di sekelilingnya.

Sesuatu telah direnggut darinya.

Namun, Shikamaru tidak begitu saja membiarkan dirinya terlena. Ia belum tahu kondisi sahabatnya yang lain semenjak ia kehilangan kesadaran di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Chouji … bagaimana?"

Menggantikan Yoshino menjawab, Shikaku-lah yang membuka mulut, "Dia masih tertidur pulas saat ini. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kondisinya—Tsunade-sama sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka yang bisa berakibat kritis baginya."

Shikamaru bungkam. Hanya sedikit Shikaku bisa melihat raut kelegaan di wajah Shikamaru yang tidak 'hidup'.

Bibir pemuda tunggal keluarga Nara itu kembali bergerak. Perlahan dan sedikit terbata.

"I—no?"

Yoshino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Bulir air mata sudah mengambang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Shikaku menepuk pundak Yoshino sekilas sebelum menjawab,

"Saat gabungan tim tujuh dan tim delapan yang ditugaskan menjadi tim bantuan, sebagaimana permintaanmu, datang … Ino sudah …." Rupanya Shikaku pun tidak sanggup melanjutkan lebih jauh daripada itu. Ia terdiam dan mengamati kondisi putranya. Tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Shikamaru selain kedua tangann yang langsung mengepal di atas pangkuan.

Selanjutnya, hening panjang. Yoshino bahkan mati-matian menahan diri agar isakannya tidak keluar.

Shikaku paham, tentu ini adalah pukulan telak bagi putranya. Melihat kematian sahabatnya sendiri dan perasaan putus asa karena tidak dapat melakukan apa pun … tentu itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Dan meskipun ketiga _shinobi_ Kumo yang menjadi target misi mereka berhasil diamankan untuk selanjutnya diurus oleh Departemen Interogasi dan Penyiksaan, hal itu tidak sedikit pun mengubah suasana duka yang tengah berlangsung. Sama sekali.

Kehilangan mereka jauh lebih besar dari apa yang berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Aku akan melihat kondisi Inoichi dahulu."

Shikaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi ruang bagi putranya. Demikian Yoshino secara terpaksa mengikuti langkah sang suami—meninggalkan ruangan tempat anaknya berada saat ini. Begitu pintu ruangan itu tertutup, samar-samar Shikamaru bisa mendengar ucapan Yoshino.

"Ini … hari ulang tahunnya yang paling buruk. Sangat buruk."

Tatapan Shikamaru yang sempat mengarah pada pintu, ini kembali memandang ke arah kedua tangannya. Perlahan, tangan itu terangkat dan menyentuh pelipisnya.

Sakit. Lukanya masih terasa sakit. Tapi lebih dari pada itu. Ada luka lain yang mungkin tidak akan bisa disembuhkan.

"_Kusoo_!" umpat Shikamaru sementara tubuhnya semakin membungkuk. Tangannya terkepal makin erat dan giginya menggemeretak. "_Kussooo_!"

Dia adalah laki-laki. Tapi, laki-laki juga berhak untuk merasa sedih dan hancur, 'kan?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata sipit pemuda berambut kelam itu semakin dan semakin kosong. Meski ia berupaya keras mengubahnya melalui logika—kematian adalah hal yang biasa dijumpai _shinobi_—tetapi kesedihan dan penyesalan itu tidak mau menjauh dari benaknya. Atau mungkin, jika ia boleh beralasan, _belum mau_ menjauh.

Nara Shikamaru perlahan turun dari ranjangnya. Dengan kaki yang hanya dilapisi sandal tipis, ia perlahan-lahan menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan. Kondisinya belum stabil, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk memastikan.

Dia ingin membuat dirinya lebih tenang dengan memastikan bahwa Chouji memang baik-baik saja sekaligus ingin menghapuskan penyesalan dengan beranggapan bahwa cerita tentang Ino adalah omong kosong belaka.

Shikamaru menyeringai.

_Heh—cewek merepotkan itu pasti hanya bercanda. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ juga hanya bersandiwara. Tentu, ini adalah kejutan untuk hari ulang tahunku, 'kan?_

Dengan pemikiran seperti itulah, Shikamaru yang berbalutkan baju hitam lengan panjang akhirnya sampai di ruang Chouji setelah ia bertanya pada salah seorang perawat yang sempat ia temui. Semula, Shikamaru hendak masuk, tetapi dari celah pintu, pemuda itu bisa memastikan bahwa sahabatnya memang baik-baik saja. Chouji yang saat ini hanya didampingi ibunya terlihat tengah berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

Ah, Shikamaru lupa membuat catatan mental ini: Chouji memang baik-baik saja—_fisiknya_.

Dari apa yang Shikamaru lihat, Chouji makan tidak selahap biasanya. Lebih jauh dari itu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaku dan di kedua belah pipinya yang tembam, Shikamaru bisa melihat jejak air mata.

_Chouji juga ikut-ikutan bermain drama._

Shikamaru menggeleng dan kemudian menarik langkah mundur. Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan terus ia buat. Ia tahu ia hanya berusaha melarikan diri, tapi sulit untuk tidak berbuat demikian. Ia tahu bahwa ia tengah dikuasai emosi, tapi ia sedang tidak bisa bertumpu pada logikanya yang biasa.

Shikamaru kembali melangkah. Berbalik arah. Lalu menanyai salah satu perawat yang tampak terengah dan kembali bergerak lebih cepat untuk mencapai ruangan yang sebetulnya tak akan pernah berpindah.

Di sinilah ia.

Di depan sebuah ruangan yang membuatnya meneguk ludah pahit.

Isak tangis masih terdengar dari dalam—membuatnya semakin enggan untuk masuk. Namun ia harus memastikan hingga ia bisa lepas dari jeratan bersalah yang menusuk.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan. Hanya sedikit untuk sekadar memberi celah. Isakan tangis menjadi hal yang pertama menyambutnya. Lalu matanya menjelajah; menemukan kedua orang tuanya tengah menghibur—atau begitulah yang Shikamaru kira—dua orang yang terlihat begitu terpuruk.

Shikamaru mengenal kedua orang tersebut. Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka.

Meskipun demikian … apakah wajah suram penuh duka itu juga adalah sandiwara untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya?

_Ini … terlalu nyata. _

Shikamaru terpaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak bergerak—kaku. Nyaris ia membiarkan kakinya lunglai seandainya tangannya tidak sigap memegang kusen pintu. Keberadaannya pun sekejap mengundang perhatian Shikaku.

"Shikamaru …."

Shikamaru tidak bisa menghindar. Terutama saat Shikaku menghampirinya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mata Shikamaru pun kini bisa melihat pemandangan yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat samar.

Di tengah ruangan, di atas sebuah pembaringan, di sana … seorang gadis berambut pirang memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di atas perut. Diam; tenang. Tidak ada pergerakan—tidak sedikit pun. Tidak ada indikasi bahwa … ia hanya sedang tertidur. Tidak.

Shikamaru berjalan terseok ke arah sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Diabaikannya tiap-tiap tatapan mata yang juga mengandung simpati di samping sedih yang belum juga mau pergi. Di samping tempat tidur itu, kini Shikamaru berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam pinggiran kasur sebelum perlahan bergerak ke arah pipi sang gadis yang tak juga bereaksi.

Dengan lembut, Shikamaru kemudian membelai pipi yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Ino," gumamnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak sedikit pun pergerakan.

"Ino," ulangnya dengan hati yang terasa makin patah. "Ino, buka matamu."

"Shikamaru," Yoshino—Nyonya Nara—berujar sembari menggenggam bahu Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, mengertilah. Ino sudah—"

"Ino!" ujar Shikamaru keras kepala. "Ino! Kumohon!" Sekali ini, Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat. "Ino …." Kepalanya pun tertunduk—menempel pada kedua punggung tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Ino. "I—"

'BERISIK! Mau apa, sih, manggil-manggil terus?'

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan segera mengamati wajah yang masih terdiam di hadapannya. Tunggu! Shikamaru yakin kalau ia baru saja mendengar suara Ino. Tapi …

"I … no?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

'Ya?'

Shikamaru menoleh. Namun, yang ia temukan hanya kedua orang tuanya serta Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sejujurnya, tak hanya keempat orang itu yang merasa bingung. Shikamaru pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian … barusan dengar?" Shikamaru berujar pelan. Tidak ada yang langsung merespons—semua sibuk mencerna pertanyaan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Shikamaru tak menyerah. "Kalian barusan mendengar suara Ino?"

Pekikan napas tertahan terdengar dari arah Nyonya Yamanaka. Ia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Suara Ino?" Yamanaka Inoichi yang menjawab sekali ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja—"

'Hei, hei, Shika …." Suara Ino kembali terdengar.

Shikamaru bungkam untuk bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

'Kurasa, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar suaraku. Kau sadar tidak, sih?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alis. Sungguh, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa dia mulai gila? Berhalusinasi?

'Aku ini … maksudku … jiwaku saat ini ….' Suara Ino terputus sesaat. Shikamaru nyaris panik, tapi kemudian ia merasa lega saat suara itu kembali terdengar. 'Tampaknya, jiwaku entah bagaimana terperangkap dalam tubuhmu.'

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di halaman belakang rumah sakit, Shikamaru terduduk di bangku batu. Jemarinya saling berkaitan dan ia tempelkan ke dahinya. Rambut yang tidak sempat ia ikat, berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya yang tampak tengah berpikir keras. Ini sangat rumit.

Sesaat, Shikamaru kembali teringat detik-detik menjelang tragedi berdarah. _Kunai_ itu siap ditancapkan ke dada rekan satu timnya. Seharusnya, semua selesai sampai di sana. Meninggalkan kenyataan pahit bahwa kehidupan _shinobi_ memang tidak lepas dari yang namanya kematian.

Namun …

'Shika~'

… suara itu menjadi segala bantahan yang bisa memutarbalikkan fakta.

"Tolong diam sebentar," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara yang agak serak. "Aku masih tidak percaya …," lanjut Shikamaru setelah menelan ludah, "jiwamu berada dalam tubuhku saat ini?! Dan dugaanmu, saat kau hendak kembali ke tubuhmu dan melepaskan _shintenshin_, jiwamu justru mendarat di tubuh yang paling dekat saat itu—yang kebetulan saat itu adalah tubuhku—karena saat itu tubuhmu tidak lagi bisa beroperasi sebagaimana semestinya? Maksudku, karena para _shinobi_ Kumo itu sudah …."

'Ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal?' jawab suara yang sudah bisa Shikamaru yakini sebagai suara Ino—suara dari 'jiwa' Ino yang berdiam dalam tubuhnya.

Shikamaru menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dan menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Semua terasa ... bagaikan mimpi. Bahkan penjelasan bahwa 'jiwamu' sempat 'pingsan' di dalam tubuhku akibat _shock_ dan baru kembali sadar setelah aku memanggilmu terasa tetap tidak masuk akal. Terlalu mengada-ngada menurutku."

'Yaa~ hanya itu, sih, penjelasan yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini.' Suara Ino kembali terdengar. Meski Shikamaru tidak bisa melihatnya, entah kenapa pemuda Nara ini membayangkan sosok Ino yang tengah memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan jari telunjuk. 'Jadi …?'

"Jadi apa?"

'Yah ... jadi kau mau bagaimana?'

"Kau berharap aku melakukan apa?"

'... _Shirane yo_—aku tidak tahu.'

Sekali lagi Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ah—langit biru dan awan putih. Sesuatu yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ketenangan.

Sejujurnya, ia masih merasa bingung dan kacau. Ia tidak pernah menyangka—sama sekali—bahwa ia masih akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar suara Ino. Ino yang dianggap sudah ….

Untuk sementara, Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan situasinya pada ayah dan ibunya, serta Inoichi dan Minori. Tentunya mereka tidak serta-merta percaya, tetapi setelah beberapa pertanyaan interogasi Inoichi dijawab tepat oleh Shikamaru—yang mendapat bisikan langsung dari Ino—mau tidak mau Inoichi sedikit percaya.

Inoichi pun melesat setelah berkata bahwa ia akan mencari-cari di kitab lama mengenai cara pemindahan jiwa jika tubuh yang akan menjadi inang seharusnya sudah tidak dapat beroperasi. Shikaku bergegas tak lama kemudian—bermaksud menyampaikan berita ini pada _Hokage_ dan meminta agar tubuh Ino dimasukkan ke dalam pendingin agar tidak membusuk. Yamanaka Minori sendiri terlihat kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk ditemani Yoshino. Sementara Shikamaru, setelah memandang tubuh Ino yang kaku selama beberapa saat, ia pun segera meninggalkan ruangan dan beranjak ke halaman belakang rumah sakit.

Ia butuh ketenangan—ia butuh penjelasan. Yang masuk akal baginya; yang bisa dilogika oleh otak jeniusnya.

Meski ia bisa sedikitnya meyakinkan keempat orang lainnya, ia sendiri juga tidak sepenuhnya merasa yakin. Ia tidak bisa memahami situasi ini. Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak tahu-menahu.

Tetapi … ia bisa mencari tahu, bukan?

"Ino …," panggil Shikamaru pada sesosok jiwa tak berwujud yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa lihat.

'_Hm_?'

"Bersabarlah, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikanmu," ujar Shikamaru dengan mata yang masih memandang ke arah langit. "Untuk saat ini, aku memang masih tidak percaya. Tapi kuanggap ini sebagai kesempatan yang lain."

'Shika …."

"Karena itu … sampai saat aku menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwamu ke tubuhmu …." Sesaat Shikamaru terdiam. Mata yang semula menyiratkan kebingungan itu kini dipenuhi cahaya determinasi. "Jangan kau berani-beraninya meninggalkan tubuhku. Tetap di tempatmu sekarang."

'… Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa,' jawab Ino setelah hening sesaat, 'kata-katamu keren, sih. Tapi di sisi lain, kok terdengar jadi agak mesum, ya?'

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "_Mendokuse_!"

Di dalam kepala Shikamaru yang kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya, terdengar suara cekikikan khas Yamanaka Ino. Entah mengapa, sosok yang biasa Shikamaru anggap merepotkan kini menjadi begitu ia rindukan.

Ia ingin melihat senyum itu.

'Wow, wow, kau mau ke mana, Shika? Terburu-buru sekali?' tanya Ino saat Shikamaru mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup tergesa.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, 'kan? Aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke tubuhmu semula."

'_Ha-aai_?'

"Dan cara itu pasti akan kutemukan sebelum hari berganti. Pasti."

*********つづく*********

* * *

ShikaIno Fanday akhirnya datang lagi~! Sama kayak tahun-tahun kemarin, tahun ini saya juga akan bikin _two-shots_. Kali ini … temanya mungkin _mix fluff-dark_? Tahu deh apa namanya. Hahaha.

Jujur, ini fanfict SIFD idenya udah nangkring udah dari kapan, tapi eksekusinya justru di saat-saat akhir, ngebut. Maklum, sejak kerja jadi jarang punya waktu ngetik _fanfict_. Huhuhu. Moga-moga alurnya nggak berasa terlalu _rush_ dan masih bisa dinikmati, deh! :D

Sebelum mengakhiri penutup yang panjang ini … _otanjoubi omedetou_, Shikamaru~! _Happy_ SIFD, _minna-chan_! X""D

Oke deh, kayaknya sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Happy Birthday!

_Srak. Srak. Srak._

Tidak ada suara lain. Hanya ada suara buku yang terus dibalik. Sesaat hening dan kemudian suara buku lagi. Hanya sesekali suara helaan napas dan erangan frustrasi. Hanya sesekali suara-suara yang menggoda jahil dan tanggapan singkat yang khas—_mendokuse_.

'Serius amat, sih? Kau tidak capek, ya? Padahal kau kan baru sembuh? Bagaimana kalau kaumakan dulu? Nanti kau malah jatuh sakit, lho? Memang kau tidak lapar, ya?' Rentetan pertanyaan itu terus meluncur dari sebuah suara tak berwujud—terasa dekat dan bergaung di kepala sang pemuda yang sudah kembali mengikat rambutnya. 'Hei, Shikamaru! Dengarkan aku!'

"Aku dengar, aku dengar," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Tidak kausuruh pun, aku tidak bisa tidak mendengar suaramu."

'Jangan cuma didengar, Tuan Jenius! Lakukan apa yang kukatakan padamu!'

Shikamaru tak juga beranjak. Ia masih terus berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya. Beberapa gulungan lain di atas meja perpustakaan Konoha pun masih mengantri untuk segera mendapat perhatiannya.

'Shika! Kau sudah di perpustakaan ini selama nyaris tiga jam! Dan kau bahkan belum makan apa pun setelah melarikan diri begitu saja dari rumah sakit!'

Dengan alis yang mengernyit dan mulut yang melengkung ke bawah, Shikamaru menyentuh pelipisnya. Satu gumaman '_mendokuse'_ keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah sebelum ia memberi jawaban yang lebih panjang,

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Ino. Kautahu? Suaramu yang cempreng itu terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih cempreng dibanding biasanya. Seakan-akan kau langsung berteriak tepat di sebelah telingaku."

'Huh!' gerutu Ino. 'Dengan suara sekeras itu saja kau masih tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku? Apalagi dengan suara yang pelan?'

"_Tsk_!"

'Oh, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi saja sekarang?'

"_Arrgh_! Baik, baik! Aku makan sekarang! Puas kau?" ujar Shikamaru galak sambil menutup buku di hadapannya—setengah menggebrak meja.

Lagi—suara cekikikan yang hanya bisa didengar Shikamaru terdengar. Shikamaru merasa suatu ketenangan yang aneh saat mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang tampak memandangnya dengan sorot menyelidik. Bukan berarti selama ini Shikamaru selalu memedulikan pandangan orang—ia sangat cuek kepada orang-orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

Namun, sekali ini Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin peduli dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya sepele.

Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan: Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa sekali lagi—atau jika memungkinkan, berkali-kali lagi—melihat senyum terkembang di wajah seorang Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**YOUR SOUL**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**Shika/Ino.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AR-canon setting with modification. Probably rush-on-attack.**_

**ShikaIno **_**fanfic for**_** ShikaIno **_**Fanday**_**; September 22th-23th.**

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**_**:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**_**without the space**_**)**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**Happy Birthday!**

* * *

'Yakiniku-Q?' tanya Ino saat Shikamaru melintas di daerah sekitar tempat makan yang sering menjadi tempat berkumpul tim 10.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Yakiniku-Q benar-benar bagaikan tempat kenangan. Dahulu, ia, Chouji, Ino, dan Asuma sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana. Semenjak kepergian Asuma, ketiganya jadi jarang mengunjungi Yakiniku-Q. Sekarang, jika Ino juga ….

Shikamaru meneguk ludah pahit. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kemungkinan terburuk tersebut. Ingin ia kembali ke perpustakaan secepatnya dan segera menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa Ino ke tubuhnya. Atau, jika memang di perpustakaan tidak membantu, ingin ia mengunjungi Inoichi dan membantu kepala Klan Yamanaka tersebut memeriksa arsip-arsip lama yang dimiliki klan pengendali jiwa dan pikiran tersebut.

'Eits, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana selain ke restoran, Shikamaru~!'

Sekejap saja, kaki Shikamaru melangkah lebih cepat di luar kehendaknya. Segala pemikirannya tentang kembali ke perpustakaan segera menguap saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak di luar kendali.

"Sebentar! Apa yang—"

'Wow! Ternyata aku masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu! Kukira aku hanya bisa memperdengarkan suaraku!'

"Ino! Berhenti!"

'_Ssst_! Diam saja dan biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu! Hm … apa aku juga bisa menggunakan suaramu, ya?'

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau ke Yakiniku-Q!"

'Tapi aku mau! Sudah! Ikuti aku!'

Shikamaru kembali mengerang karena ulah Ino di dalam tubuhnya. Ternyata, walau tinggal jiwanya pun, Ino tetap saja merepotkan!

Tapi … kenapa senyum justru tidak mau pudar dari wajah Shikamaru? Bahkan, meski pikirannya menyerukan kata merepotkan berulang kali, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak memiliki keinginan sebegitu besar untuk menolak kendali Ino. Ia menikmatinya.

Ia pun mengalah dan menyerah saat Ino juga mengendalikan mulutnya, membuatnya memesan makanan-makanan di luar keinginannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa memperingatkan gadis itu bahwa saat ini tidak ada Chouji yang bisa menghabiskan semua makanan jika ia memesan terlalu banyak. Namun, Ino pun membantah dengan mengatakan jika makanannya tidak habis, Shikamaru tinggal membungkusnya untuk dibawa pulang.

Sungguh, mungkin kata merepotkan sudah benar-benar melekat dengan sosok seorang Yamanaka Ino.

'_Ne, ne_, Shikamaru, baru kali ini, ya, kita berdua saja ke Yakiniku-Q?' ujar Ino saat pelayan yang baru saja mencatat pesanan Shikamaru—atau Ino—pergi.

_Berdua_.

"Hm …."

'Seperti kencan, ya?'

Mata Shikamaru sedikit membelalak saat Ino mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan belum sempat Shikamaru membantah, kedua tangannya kembali bergerak di luar kendali untuk menyangga wajahnya dengan siku yang menempel di meja—bergaya begitu feminin.

'Biasanya kita ke sini dengan Chouji dan Asuma-_sensei_.'

Secepat yang ia bisa, Shikamaru kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan mendesis pelan, "Jangan membuatku berpose aneh-aneh, Ino!"

'Ups!' Dan suara tawa kembali bergema di kepala Shikamaru. 'Yah, setidaknya di sini sedang tidak banyak orang. Tidak akan ada yang terlalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan kalau-kalau kau berbicara sendiri ….'

"Aku tidak sendiri," sanggah Shikamaru spontan, "kau sendiri yang bilang … kita _berdua_, 'kan?"

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Entah kencan atau apa pun namanya, yang jelas, aku _tidak sendirian_ saat ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selesai makan di Yakiniku-Q, Shikamaru sudah hendak melangkah kembali ke perpustakaan saat mendadak Ino kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya. Bergerak ke sana kemari; membuat Shikamaru tampak memalukan di depan umum dengan gaya-gaya yang tidak biasanya. Sempat Shikamaru dipaksa masuk ke toko pakaian wanita dan membuat penjaga toko di sana mengerutkan kening sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ulah Ino tentu saja menuai protesdari Shikamaru. Berulang kali. Namun, tak satu kali pun Ino menggubrisnya. Ia malah tertawa-tawa dengan nada yang terdengar puas—sangat puas.

'Hahahaha! Pasti nilaimu akan jatuh sekarang! Rasakan!'

"_Aaarghh_! Sudah! Berhenti bermain-main, Ino! Biarkan aku kembali ke perpustakaan!"

'Tidak mau!' Shikamaru memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi dalam bayangannya, saat ini Ino tengah menjulurkan lidah dengan gaya mengejek. 'Aku masih mau jalan-jalan!'

"Kau bisa melakukannya setelah kembali ke tubuhmu sendiri nanti! Ayolah! Hari sudah semakin sore!" bujuk Shikamaru sementara ia dengan susah payah mengambil kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Entah karena keinginan kuat Shikamaru atau karena memang Ino membiarkannya, akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri dan ia pun bergegas ke perpustakaan. Selama perjalanan itu, tak hentinya Ino mengoceh. Ia bercerita panjang lebar, tentang hal remeh sampai pada membahas kenangan mereka dengan Asuma-_sensei_.

Saat itu, Shikamaru sudah tidak begitu mendengarkan. Karena mulai terbiasa dengan suara Ino yang begitu dekat—bergaung dalam kepalanya—alhasil ia pun berhasil mengabaikan ocehan Ino dan lebih fokus pada pencariannya.

'Ah, tidak seru! Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku, ya, Shika?' gerutu Ino sambil kembali menggerakkan tangan Shikamaru untuk menepuk dahi lelaki tersebut.

"Akan kudengarkan ulang nanti! Tolong biarkan aku berkonsentrasi," pinta Shikamaru sembari menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang baru saja dikendalikan Ino. Tangan itu kini membuka sebuah gulungan dan ia merapikan gulungan tersebut di atas meja hingga tiap-tiap tulisannya bisa terlihat jelas.

'Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencari di ruang arsip rahasia gedung Hokage?'

"Akan kulakukan setelah aku mempelajari beberapa data dasar mengenai _shintenshin_," jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Selain itu, _Godaime_ bilang padaku tadi, dia harus mengurus beberapa perizinan sebelum aku bisa melihatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa ke sana."

'Oh. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau teori-teori tentang _shintenshin_, sih, kau bisa bertanya padaku, 'kan?'

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Tapi aku tidak puas kalau tidak membacanya langsung dari literatur yang sudah ada. Kurasa kau juga pasti baru mengetahui beberapa fakta yang tertulis di sini."

'Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau, deh, Tuan Jenius,' jawab Ino dengan nada mengejek, 'ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku lupa tanya, bagaimana dengan Chouji? Kau belum ke tempatnya lagi?'

Shikamaru terdiam.

'Aku mau bertemu Chouji, Shika! Antarkan aku, ya?'

"Ino," ujar Shikamaru dengan penekanan yang membuat Ino urung sesaat untuk membuat tubuh Shikamaru bangkit, "kenapa kau … terkesan tidak ingin membiarkanku menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwamu ke tubuhmu semula? Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jelaskan," tuntut Shikamaru dengan suara lebih rendah.

'Karena … semua akan sia-sia saja, 'kan? Tidak akan ada caranya. Aku sudah—'

"—Pasti ada!" potong Shikamaru cepat. "Jangan kau berani berkata bahwa semua akan sia-sia saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu … aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi semudah itu!"

'Hei, hei, pelankan suaramu. Kau dipelototi orang, tuh?' gumam Ino memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa aku harus peduli sekarang? Setelah kau membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang lebih memalukan sebelumnya," jawab Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari kursinya dengan membawa serta beberapa gulungan bersamanya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk kemudian bergerak ke arah gedung _Hokage_.

Sekali ini, Ino tidak lagi berceloteh. Ia terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Dibiarkannya Shikamaru melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Hal ini justru membuat Shikamaru waspada.

"Ino?" tanyanya memastikan.

'_Hm_?'

Hanya jawaban singkat, tapi kelegaan memenuhi relung dadanya. Syukurlah, Ino masih di sana. Ino masih ada dalam dirinya.

Mungkin—ini hanya mungkin—jika memang ia tidak menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa Ino ke tubuhnya, ia bisa bertahan dengan jiwa Ino yang berada bersamanya. Ino memang berisik, tapi setidaknya, keberadaan gadis itu jauh lebih penting dibanding sakit kepala yang mungkin akan mendera Shikamaru jika ia tiap hari benar-benar harus mendengar celotehan Ino di dalam kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika Ino akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol.

Selama Ino tetap ada. Selama Ino tetap hidup dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

'Karena kupikir kau akan semakin marah jika aku berisik sekarang.'

Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban jujur dari Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku hanya—"

'Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku memang salah, saat kau sedang berjuang untukku, aku malah merecokimu,' jawab Ino cepat, 'tidak apa. Aku bisa menunggu.'

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru lagi. Lembut—nada yang jarang diperdengarkan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

'… Ya?'

"Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau masih akan tetap di dalam diriku sampai—'

'—Sampai kau menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwaku ke dalam tubuhku—ya, Shika. Aku masih akan tetap di sini,' ujar Ino cepat, 'sampai tiba _saatnya_.'

Dengan satu jawaban Ino, Shikamaru pun kemudian menginjakkan kakinya di gedung _Hokage_ dan kemudian langsung tenggelam dalam penelitiannya di gudang arsip rahasia.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam menjelang, tidak banyak yang Shikamaru dapatkan dari arsip di gedung _Hokage_. Demikian ia kemudian melangkah ke rumah Ino untuk menemui Inoichi yang mulai terlihat kusut dan frustasi karena kepala Klan Yamanaka itu belum juga menemukan apa yang mereka ingin ketahui. Di saat seperti itu, Ino justru berbisik,

'Aduh, kasihan _Tousan_. Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Shikamaru menyahut, "Jangan macam-macam dengan tubuhku, Ino!"

Suara Shikamaru yang sebenarnya nyaris berbisik tentu tidak lepas dari indra pendengaran Inoichi. Bagaimanapun, saat itu di sekeliling mereka hanya ada keheningan. Ruang arsip bawah tanah keluarga Yamanaka tidak lebih dari satu gudang sunyi yang sanggup memantulkan suara sekecil apa pun.

"Apa ... kau sedang berbicara dengan Ino, Shikamaru?" tanya Inoichi akhirnya.

"Ah, ya, aku …." Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Inoichi yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

Sekali itu, justru Ino terdiam. Semula Shikamaru berpikir bahwa Ino akan kembali menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyampaikan langsung pesannya pada Inoichi. Shikamaru menunggu sesaat dan setelah yakin bahwa Ino memang tidak mengatakannya langsung, Shikamaru pun mengambil alih.

"Ino bilang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, Inoichi-_jisan_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Senyum terkembang di wajah letih Inoichi. Tanpa memberikan jawaban, keduanya kembali terlarut dalam usaha mereka untuk menemukan cara mengembalikan jiwa Ino ke tubuhnya. Tanpa istirahat.

Malam pun melarut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Shikamaru?" tanya Inoichi sambil meletakkan buku yang baru selesai ia baca di atas meja di hadapannya.

Gelengan menjadi jawaban Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian alisnya mengerut.

"_Jisan_, sebetulnya, teknik kerja _shintenshin_ itu adalah menekan kesadaran lawan hingga kesadaran sendiri bisa menguasai tubuh lawan, bukan?"

"Betul," jawab Inoichi sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi seharusnya, dalam satu tubuh tetap hanya satu jiwa yang mengendalikan?"

"Ya, itu konsepnya," jawab Inoichi lagi. "Karena itu, _shintenshin_ tidak bisa bekerja terlalu lama. Memang tergantung kekuatan pengendali _shintenshin_, tapi tetap saja, kesadaran yang ditekan akan bisa bangkit sewaktu-waktu. Dan saat itu, kesadaran yang ditekan akan bisa melihat sosok pengguna _shintenshin_ di dalam kesadarannya. Memang rumit, tapi kurasa kau mengerti, 'kan, Shikamaru?"

Mendadak, wajah Shikamaru memucat. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan gerakan yang kasar. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun meninggalkan Inoichi yang kemudian hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

**o-o-o-o-o**

'Kau mau ke mana, Shika? Kenapa kok tiba-tiba ….'

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Dalam sekejap, ia begitu saja meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Kakinya melangkah terburu meski tidak dapat dikatakan berlari.

'Shikamaru …," panggil Ino dengan lembut.

Shikamaru masih tidak mengacuhkannya. Pemuda terdiam seribu bahasa. Hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar di malam yang siap mengganti harinya.

Sekejap saja, Ino pun menyadari ke mana Shikamaru akan melangkah. Tempat favorit pemuda itu. Tak lain tak bukan adalah bukit yang bersinggungan langsung dengan keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Ino sudah cukup mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Tidak perlu kata-kata. Sejak dulu selalu begitu—mereka sudah terhubungkan oleh suatu tali tak kasatmata hingga tanpa bicara pun, keduanya sudah dapat saling memahami satu sama lain.

Begitu sampai, Shikamaru langsung merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan yang empuk. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan bagi kepalanya sementara matanya langsung menatap nanar pada langit kelam—bukan langit biru yang menjadi preferensinya.

'Shikamaru ….'

Seringai sinis terlihat di wajah Shikamaru. "Kau sudah tahu …."

Tidak ada respons dari Ino. Shikamaru melanjutkan,

"Sejak awal kau sudah tahu, tidak akan ada jalan."

'Yah ….'

"Karena itulah, kau merecokiku yang tengah mati-matian berjuang untuk mengembalikan jiwamu ke tubuh asalmu."

'Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, semua akan sia—'

"Ya, sia-sia. Dan aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui. Hingga kau harus berbohong seperti itu …."

'Berbohong?'

"Kaubilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Kaubilang kau akan tetap ada di sini sampai aku menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu," jawab Shikamaru sambil meringis, "itu hanya harapan palsu."

Hening sejenak. 'Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku hanya … melihat kalian yang begitu mati-matian, mau tidak mau aku sendiri berharap bahwa memang akan ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali.'

"… Bagaimana …," Shikamaru menelan ludah, "bagaimana caranya kau bisa merasuki tubuhku? Ini … bukan _jutsu_-mu, 'kan? Ini bukan kinerja _shintenshin_."

'... Aku sendiri tidak paham mekanismenya. Begitu tersadar, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa aku sudah ada dalam tubuhmu—memandang dunia melalui kedua matamu. Bahkan aku … aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri yang terbaring kaku di rumah sakit.' Ino tertawa pahit. 'Tidak menyenangkan rasanya.'

Samar-samar, Shikamaru seakan bisa merasa bahwa Ino tengah menghela napas.

'Mungkin, ini kesempatan yang _Kami-sama_ berikan padaku.' Ino tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Shikamaru untuk menjawab. Ia langsung melanjutkan, 'Hei, Shikamaru.'

Awalnya, Shikamaru enggan menjawab. Tapi toh akhirnya ia tergelitik untuk menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa?"

'Selamat ulang tahun.'

Bibir Shikamaru bungkam. Dibiarkannya Ino kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan. Seperti biasanya.

'Maaf tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa selain kenangan yang buruk,' Ino terdiam sejenak, 'dan sebuah doa bahwa kau tidak akan terus dilanda perasaan bersalah serta bisa segera bangkit selepas … kepergianku. Jangan menjadi cowok yang cengeng, ya!' Kata-kata Ino ditutup dengan sebuah tawa terpaksa.

Namun, Shikamaru tidak ingin menjawab apa-apa. Pun dia tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Ino paham dan sadar situasinya, tak sepatah kata pun lagi meluncur dari mulut gadis itu. Kini, keduanya hanya memandang langit hitam yang kelam—seolah jawaban yang mereka cari ada di sana. Dan jawaban itu adalah suatu kegelapan belaka. Bahkan bulan dan bintang tak membantu; bagaikan sebuah harapan semu.

Desau angin yang kasar seakan memaksa Shikamaru untuk segera beranjak. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu, ia hanya berbicara mengikuti intuisi belaka.

Ia hanya merasa, ini saat yang tepat. Setidaknya, sebelum ia terlambat.

'Ya?'

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Entah mengapa, Shikamaru bisa merasa bahwa Ino terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Itulah yang kemudian memancing senyum Shikamaru untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Maaf, tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa—maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke tubuhmu semula." Bersamaan dengan tiap-tiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, dari kedua netranya pun mengalir tiap-tiap investasi kesedihan. "Maaf, karena aku—"

'_Ssst_. Kau sudah memberiku hari yang menyenangkan, kautahu?' Ino tertawa ringan. 'Bisa mempermalukanmu di depan umum, kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan seperti itu?'

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Dibiarkannya kepingan-kepingan memorinya membawanya kembali ke saat-saat bahagia ketika Ino masih tertangkap kedua netranya. Bagaimana gadis itu bersikap _bossy_, bagaimana gadis itu selalu merecokinya dan Chouji, bagaimana gadis itu kerap menopangnya ... Ah! Kenangan tentang saat-saat kebersamaan mereka memang tidak bisa selesai hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sampai kapan …," susah payah Shikamaru mengatur suaranya agar bisa terdengar jelas, "sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan seperti ini? Tidak bisakah … kau tetap seperti ini?"

'… Kau itu jenius, Shikamaru. Dari sekian literatur yang kaubaca, kau pasti sudah paham. Dalam satu tubuh, hanya diperkenankan bagi satu jiwa untuk tetap bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.'

"Aku tahu! Tapi—"

Bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang mendadak bangkit dari posisi tempat duduknya, Ino bersuara,

'Pejamkan matamu.'

Saat itu, Shikamaru sudah bertumpu di atas kedua kakinya. Ia mengerjap bingung beberapa saat, tapi kemudian, suara Ino yang memintanya untuk memejamkan mata kembali terdengar. Itulah yang kemudian dilakukan Shikamaru.

Berdiri di bukit Nara, memejamkan mata—membiarkan lecutan-lecutan angin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Dingin. Tapi Shikamaru seakan sudah mati rasa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mata Shikamaru perlahan terbuka. Awalnya, ia terpaksa menutupnya kembali sebelum mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya yang begitu benderang. Begitu matanya sudah beradaptasi, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hal pertama yang memang paling ingin dilihatnya—

—senyum Ino.

"I—no." Napas Shikamaru terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia ingin melangkah maju, tapi kakinya justru seolah terpaku.

Sebagai gantinya, sosok gadis yang rupanya masih sama dengan kala terakhir Shikamaru melihatnya—dengan baju ungu dan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_—melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Bagaikan bercermin, tangan Shikamaru pun terulur. Masing-masing jemari dari tangan yang berbeda itu kini saling berkaitan. Shikamaru bisa merasakannya; hangat.

Lalu, tangan Ino yang lain terangkat. Dibelainya pipi Shikamaru dan setelah itu, satu kecupan didaratkan di pipi pemuda itu. Shikamaru tersentak tapi ia tidak hendak mengelak.

'Hadiah ulang tahunmu,' ucap Ino sambil berbisik lembut di samping telinga Shikamaru. 'Kuharap hadiah ini bisa sedikit membuatmu menghapus kenangan buruk di hari ulang tahunmu.'

Setelah itu, Ino pun melepaskan kaitan jemarinya dengan jemari Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali melangkah mundur.

Perlahan, sosok di hadapannya memudar. Demikian pula cahaya terang di sekeliling mereka mulai diwarnai kegelapan.

Panik—Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak merasakan hal tersebut.

"Tunggu! Ino!"

Ino hanya tersenyum. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung dan kepala yang sedikit ia miringkan, Ino tetap mempertahankan senyumnya di depan sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"I—"

Segala kata-kata yang hendak Shikamaru lontarkan kini seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu saat-saat sosok di hadapannya seakan mengurai menjadi partikel-partikel yang tak dapat lagi tertangkap oleh kedua indra penglihatannya.

Tetes kesedihan itu kembali melesak keluar.

'_Ne_, Shikamaru ….'

Sungguh, Shikamaru ingin waktu berhenti. Namun, ia tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan kekuatan takdir.

Ini saatnya. Seperti kata Ino, mereka bisa bersama hanya sampai tiba _saatnya_.

Saat-saat perpisahan abadi.

Lalu …

'_Sayonara_.'

… ucapan selamat tinggal menjadi hal terakhir yang ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata sang pemuda Nara terbuka saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh dahinya. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa seekor rusa dari hutan Nara baru saja menjilati dahinya, Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak terlonjak. Diaturnya napasnya yang sempat memburu karena terkejut.

Setelah ia bisa mengendalikan diri, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan membelai kepala rusa tersebut.

Ia pun mendongak ke arah langit.

Langit biru.

Langit sudah berganti—tidak lagi kelam.

Hari sudah berganti dan suara-suaranya tidak lagi bergaung dalam diri. Ia benar-benar telah pergi. Jiwanya tak lagi di sini. Tak ada lagi jiwa Ino yang mendampingi.

Shikamaru benar-benar sendiri kali ini.

Helaan napas meluncur lirih. Sang pemuda Nara itu kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dan dibiarkannya sesaat pemikiran tentang rekan setimnya kembali mendominasi.

Meski luka batinnya tidak akan bisa dihilangkan, kehidupannya masih akan tetap berjalan. Ulang tahunnya akan kembali lagi tahun depan.

Kepahitan mungkin akan kembali ia rasakan, tetapi—

Perlahan, Shikamaru mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipinya.

—tetapi satu doa yang sudah dilontarkan baginya, tak akan pernah ia sia-siakan.

Dan kesempatan terakhir yang telah diberikan padanya, akan senantiasa tersimpan sebagai kenangan yang sewaktu-waktu akan membuncah menjadi sebentuk harapan.

Kini, yang ia harus lakukan adalah berjalan ke depan lalu memberi kabar yang tidak menyenangkan ini bagi mereka-mereka yang telah ditinggalkan.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Selesai di detik-detik akhir sebelum hari berganti! Pulang kerja langsung ngetik ini, dari jam setengah sepuluh sampai setengah dua belas, sepuluh halaman! *tepar* /curcol/

Aku belum cek ulang, soalnya … keburu pusing dan mata ngejerit minta dipejamkan. Jadi, jadi, mohon maaf kalau-kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, _feel_ yang kurang berasa, alur yang _rush_, dkk. _Still_, aku berharap banget fanfict ini bisa … _err_ … menghibur … meskipun _genre_-nya _angst_. /dor/

_However, I enjoyed making this fanfic_. Kurang enjoy apalagi kalau pada akhirnya aku berhasil nyelesein fanfict ini tepat waktu? HAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa gila* Ampir lupa: _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Ino-_chan_! _Happy_ SIFD, _minna-chan_! X"D

Terus, balesan-balesan _review_ di sini aja, yah? Sebelumnya,_ thanks_ untuk semua _review_ yang udah masuk!

**Reako Mizuumi**: _Really_? Syukurlah kalau alurnya ketebak. Moga-moga chapter duanya nggak mengecewakan, ya? :"")

**l. samudraputra**: huwaah! Tersanjung dapat pujian kalau fanfict-nya keren *_blush_* iya dong, kan untuk menyambut ultah mereka. Hehe.

**zielavenaz96**: _sorry, Dear, but I can't make it a real happy ending. The idea I have in my mind forced me to end this story this way_

**pratiwirahim**: yoai; satu tubuh dua jiwa! Yup! Ini udah dilanjutin :D

**keroamalia**: Shika kan manusia biasa yang juga bisa lengah Sip, ini lanjutannya! Happy reading and happy SIFD! :"3

**Natsuyakiko32**: hai juga~! Aww, aww, aww! Glad you think the story's cool! Silakan lanjutannya~! :heart:

**Anniiee**: eeeh~! Ada Ann-_chaaan_! X""D Yup, yup, rencana Shika sih gitu awalnya … tapi … *mendadak hening*

**VeeA**: _yes, Dear. Ini two-shots story_, kok ;)

**Fauzanna**: wohooo! O / / / O _Don't call me senpai_ lah! Panggil Suu aja, ya! ;)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: nyahahha, gakpapa, Wulan-chan! Next time ikutan, yak! ;))

_Yosh_! _Done_! Terus, thanks sebanyak-banyaknya juga untuk yang **udah baca**, yang **udah **_**fave**_, dan yang **udah **_**follow**_!

Sekarang … sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
